


Cut Your Cake and Eat it Too

by RoseNox98



Series: Serendipity [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren, Baby Shower, F/F, M/M, Multi, Omega!verse, family fic, gender reveal party, omega armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: Eren and Armin throw a gender reveal party for Armin's 4th pregnancy





	Cut Your Cake and Eat it Too

Eren could hardly contain himself on the day of the baby shower. It was the first one that they had been able to throw for any of their kids, and the Alpha knew that it would be a day to remember.

The guest list was a small one, just family and close friends, but they couldn’t have asked for a better day.

Armin was glowing in a way he only even did when he was carrying a child, a wide smile on his face and a hand almost always on his stomach.

He was 5 months along, and Eren was itching to see how their family and friends would react to the news they had in store.

The baby shower would double as a gender reveal party, and only the expecting couple knew what they would see when the cake was cut.

 

Christa won the baby food taste test game, Levi crinkling his nose when he confused carrots with sweet potatoes, and Erwin, to no one’s surprise, won the guess the candy game. Eren double over laughing when Levi swore he would never kiss Erwin again after watching him eat a melted peanut butter cup out of a diaper. The older Alpha only smiled and shrugged.

Armin won the diaper changing contest, and everyone agreed that with three kids he had all the parents beat when it came to experience.

Eren watched it all, taking pictures on Armin’s camera, until at last it was time to bring out the two layer cake.

When asked why two layers, Armin said that it was so they would have enough cake to feed everyone. Hanji agreed that that was a good call, and Mike looked at Eren out of the corner of his eye like he didn’t quite believe that that’s all there was to it.

He wasn’t wrong.

Armin cut into the top layer carefully, and everyone started clapping when they saw the pink cake inside.

Carla, Mina, and Annie started yelling, excited about their new sister.

“Four girls, Armin, what are the chances?” Christa said grinning.

Eren picked up the knife and cut the bottom layer, and Levi was the first to see the blue cake that hid there.

“Holy shit. You’re having twins?”

Armin smiled brightly at his mama, glowing with pride.

“Yeah, a girl and a boy, just like me and Chirsta. We’re having a boy, mama!”

The three girls smiled even wider. “We’re going to have a brother, papa?”

Armin grinned at his daughters. “Yeah, You’re going to have a little brother.”

When Levi hugged Armin tightly, the three girls joined in, hugging their papa.

Mikasa tackled Eren, hugging him around the neck. “Congratulations. Again.”

Erwin hugged them both once Levi let Armin go, not believing that his little boy was having a son of his own.

Ymir was the one that asked what was on everyone’s mind.

“Have you picked out names yet?”

Eren beamed, hugging Armin from behind and letting his larger hand rest over Armin’s on his swollen belly.

“Noah and Nora,” Eren answered with a smile.

He kissed Armin on his temple, and the Omega leaned back against his husband.

“I can’t wait to meet them.” It was Carla who spoke, but everyone agreed with her.

Both babies kicked just then, as if they agreed, too, and Armin let out a surprised huff.

Their lives were about to get far more hectic, but they couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
